Pancake War
by girl-chan2
Summary: Gara-gara Chung menemukan karung goni berisi pancake buatan Cowboy, perang pancake di ruang tengah Elrios Masion pun dimulai.


Fic Humor again! XD Aku lagi kecantolan bikin Humor oneshot fic! XD *plak.*

Daripada kebanyakan curcol, Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Elsword milik KOG!

Warning: Gaje, OOC, OC nyangkut, abal, dll.

* * *

Di hari yang cerah ini, di ruang tengah Elrios Masion, terlihat sepuluh orang kagak waras. Oh ralat, hanya satu orang yang waras di sana. Sisanya lah yang kagak waras (tapi karena yang satu lagi datangnya terlambat, jadinya tinggal delapan). Mereka sekarang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, seperti ada yang lagi makan sambil komat-kamit (Chung), ada yang lagi tebar pesona (Elsword), ada yang lagi asik makan paprika (Endrasil dan Eliga), ada yang lagi mempromosikan barang dagangannya yang kagak laku sama sekali (Cheling), ada yang bergumam-ria kayak kagak ada kerjaan (Musket dan Exoray), ada yang mengatakan kata-kata ghaib seperti 'aku orang yang paling asem!' (Irfan: WOI! YANG BENER AWESOME!), dan masih banyak kegiatan nista lainnya yang mereka lakukan di ruang rapat itu.

Satu-satunya orang masih waras alias Raven langsung memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing melihat kegiatan nista orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruang tengah tersebut.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus tersiksa di ruangan ini?" gumamnya.

"Ravy~ Ravy~ Aku mau kue, dong~" teriak Exoray dengan semangat 45 sambil berlari ke arah Raven.

"Exoray, mana ada kue di sini!" ucap Raven yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Ayo silahkan! Dipilih, dipilih!" Terdengarlah suara Cheling yang lagi mempromosikan barang dagangannya di atas meja.

"Cheling, apa kau menjual makanan?" tanya Exoray. "Aku lapar, nih~"

"Oh, ada! Ini dia!" Cheling langsung mengeluarkan sepiring pizza yang langsung matang dari tasnya.

"Heh? Kagak ada kue, ya?"

"Oh, ada!"

"Hah? Yang bener? Mana kuenya?"

"Ini dia!" Cheling langsung mengeluarkan kue yang sudah matang dari tasnya. Di dekat piring kue itu terdapat tulisan 'Made In Hamel' (?).

"Berapa harganya?"

"Cuma seratus juta Ed!" Hah? Cuma seratus juta?! Apa kagak salah, tuh? *plak.*

Raven yang kagak sengaja mendengar ucapan Cheling tadi langsung bengong seketika.

'Apa yang tadi dia katakan? Cuma? Cuma?! Cuma dari Kanada?! Seratus juta dibilang cuma hanya untuk sepiring kue?!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Tapi dengan begonya, Exoray malah berkata, "Oh, cuma seratus juta? Murah sekali, ini dia uangnya!"

Exoray langsung mengambil uang yang tersimpan di dalam saku celananya, menghitung uang itu sampai seratus juta, dan memberinya ke Cheling. Raven langsung memukul jidatnya sendiri di meja.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak membayar hutangku padanya tadi!"

"Paprikanya enak ya, Drasil!" seru Eliga kegirangan.

"Hei! Lu habis makan paprika gue, ya?! Bayar!" bentak Endrasil yang kagak rela paprika yang susah payah dipetiknya habis dimakan mesin pemakan paprika (Eliga).

"Yah... aku kagak bawa uang, Drasil!" Endrasil langsung melemparkan deathglare-nya ke Eliga.

"Lu harus bayar sekarang atau- "

"DRASIL~ DATANGLAH KE PELUKANKU~!" teriak Elsword sambil berlari dengan efek slow motion yang sukses membuat Raven dan Girl-chan langsung ngacir ke toilet terdekat.

"Nuajis!" sembur Endrasil yang disertai dengan lemparan telur busuk ke arah muka Elsword, tapi dengan efek slow motion-nya tadi, Elsword dengan mudahnya menghindari lemparan telur dari Endrasil.

'Lemparan gue tadi kagak kena! Oh, iya! Gue kerjain aja si Eliga untuk membayar ganti rugi paprika gue dengan media si ElMesum ini!" pikirnya.

Kemudian, munculah seringai jahil tersungging di bibirnya Endrasil.

"Woi, Els! Kalau lu mau sesuatu untuk dipeluk, peluk aja si Eliga!" kata Endrasil santai sambil menunjuk ke arah Eliga.

"What?! Kok gue?!" protes Eliga kagak rela kalau dirinya di peluk oleh salah ayah asuhnya itu.

"3L1G4~ 4KU 4K4N M3M3LUKMU, 4N4KKU~" teriak Elsword dengan alay sambil berlari ke arah Eliga. Dengan penuh rasa jijik, Eliga langsung berlari menghindar dari Elsword. Dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran ala orang gila di sana. Raven yang baru kembali dari toilet yang (kagak sengaja) melihat acara kejar-kejaran itu langsung menghantamkan jidatnya ke dinding terdekat. Sedangkan Endrasil, dia langsung ngakak guling-guling dengan nistanya di lantai.

"Bosan, dayo~" Musket langsung menghela nafas saat melihat kegajean yang menurutnya permainan di ruangan itu. Katanya, dia kagak diajak bermain oleh segerombolan yang menurut Girl-chan adalah segerombolan orang sakit jiwa.

"HAHAHA! AKU ORANG PALING AWESOME DI MUKA BUMI INI! HAHA!" Terdengarlah suara teriakan ghaib bin nistanya Irfan dari samping Musket.

"Eh, ada Irfan, dayo~ Kau mau sake?" tawar Musket.

Mendengar kata sake, Irfan langsung menatap Musket dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan dengan tatapan 'aku-mau-sake-!'. Seakan bisa membaca arti tatapan Irfan, Musket berkata, "Ini sake-nya, dayo~" sambil meletakkan lima botol sake dan dua botol wine di atas meja.

Setelah itu mereka mengadakan acara minum sake di ruangan itu.

"HOI SEMUANYA, GUE ADALAH HERO! BERI HORMAT KEPADA GUE YANG HERO INI! HAHAHAHA!" teriak Chung dengan semangat yang meluap-luap dan dengan pose yang sumpah-aneh-banget-untuk-dilihat.

Semua yang ada disana langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memandangi Chung dengan tatapan 'pose-lu-kayak-pikachu-kelindes-truk-tronton-!'

Dengan sotoynya, Chung berkata, "Kalian memandangiku pasti karena kagum melihat keheroan ku! Hahahaha!"

Seketika itu, terdengarlah suara-suara ghaib yang membahana di setiap sudut ruangan seperti ini:

"Kaguman gue ngelihat masakan Cowboy daripada muka lu, kali!"

"Dia tadi bilang apa?"

"Hero dari mana, tuh?"

"Hero dari selokan, kale!"

"Wuu, hero kesiangan!"

"Lempar dia pake telur busuk!"

"Eksekusi dia, dayo~"

"Dasar hero kagak AWESOME! Pergi sana lu ke laut Pasifik!"

"Buang dia ke gunung berapi!"

Dan masih banyak lagi suara-suara ghaib lainnya yang sukses membuat Chung yang mendengarnya langsung pundung di kolong meja. Melihat Chung yang pundung, mereka malah mengabaikannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Hiks... hiks... kenapa mereka begitu kejam padaku?" guman Chung yang masih dalam mode pundungnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Eh, bau apaan ini? Kok baunya kayak pancake gosongnya Cowboy?" guman Chung saat mencium aroma tak sedap di daerah kolong meja.

Spontan saja dia langsung mencari sumber bau itu, dan... Ternyata sumber bau itu berasal dari lima karung yang diketahui mengeluarkan bau yang tak sedap. Chung langsung tersentak kaget saat melihat karung itu, sampai-sampai kepalanya kejedot langit meja dan langsung keluar dari kolong meja itu sambil berteriak, "WOI! COBA LIHAT DI BAWAH KURSINYA COWBOY!"

Spontan saja, seluruh orang sinting yang berada di sana langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan dengan antusias langsung melihat ke bawah meja. Saat melihat ke bawah meja, aroma tak sedap yang khas pun menyambut mereka dengan senang hati.

"ASTAGANAGA, DEMI ELRIOS YANG DAMAI DARI SERANGAN DEMON! APAAN INI?! BAUNYA NAUZUBILEH, MEMBUAT ORANG MATI!" koor semua orang yang ada disana.

"Udah! Kagak usah teriak kayak gitu juga, kale!" tegur Chung sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"Woi, Chung! Karung goni ini apaan isinya? Kok bau banget, sih?" tanya Cheling sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Menekedele!" ucap Chung sembari menaikkan bahunya.

"Baunya mengerikan!" seru Endrasil dan Exoray yang disertai anggukan oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Baunya sangat mirip dengan masakan si Cowboy!" ucap Elsword datar.

"AH! Betul banget, tuh!" seru Chung mengiyakan perkataan Elsword.

"Daripada kita membahas apakah isi dari karung goni yang baunya minta ampun ini, mending kita cek saja isi karung itu apa!" saran Raven.

Mereka langsung menggotong semua karung yang ada di bawah meja dan meletakkannya di atas meja, setelah itu, mereka langsung membuka ikatan karung goni itu.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" teriak mereka berjamaah saat melihat isi karung itu.

Ternyata... OH TERNYATA, isi karung itu adalah PANCAKE BUATAN COWBOY YANG GAGAL! Semua orang yang ada disana langsung menutup hidung mereka karena bau yang sangat harum (?) seharum parfum dicampur dengan limbah industri dari pancake itu.

Ayo, Readers! Apa ada yang berani mencoba pancake buatan Cowboy, nggak? Kalau ada yang berani atau nekat memakan pancake Cowboy yang rasanya sederajat dengan scone busuk milik England dari Hetalia, saya kagak tanggung jawab kalau anda langsung dibawa ke TPU setempat, lho! *Girl-chan dibantai Readers.*

'Dari baunya udah ketahuan pasti isinya kayak beginian!' batin Elsword saat melihat isi karung itu.

"Demi seluruh Guardian yang ada di Hamel, GUE KAGAK BAKALAN MAU MAKAN MAKANAN YANG KAYAK BEGINIAN!" teriak Chung di dekat telinga Elsword.

"Woi, ngapain lu teriak di telinga gue?! Sakit tau! Lu mau bikin gue budek, hah?!" sembur Elsword sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"Hehe..." Chung hanya bisa nyengir kuda saat di sembur Elsword.

"Astaga, gila bener si Alexia! Ngapain juga ngeletakin pancake beracun ini di bawah meja?!" teriak Endrasil shock.

"Iya! Betul banget, Drasil!" kata Eliga mengiyakan perkataan Endrasil.

"Ini masakan gagal atau sengaja dibuat kayak gini?" seru Exoray sambil mengambil salah satu pancake yang ada di dalam karung itu.

"Hm... bau banget, dayo~" seru Musket saat menyium aroma tak sedap dari pancake yang dipegang Exoray tadi.

Omongan Musket tadi sukses membuat Exoray kaget dan refleks melempar pancake itu ke atas, dan... entah kenapa, pancake itu sukses mendarat dengan awesomenya ke baju Elsword yang (katanya) mahal itu.

"GYAAAA! BAJU KU YANG MAHAL! SIAPA YANG MENODAI BAJU KU YANG MAHAL INI?!" teriak Elsword histeris saat melhat bajunya yang (katanya) mahal itu ternodai oleh pancake gosongnya Cowboy. Exoray langsung panik saat melihat Elsword mengamuk

"G-g-g-gomennasai!" ucap Exoray yang (pastinya) kagak bakalan terdengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

Elsword yang lagi mengamuk pun langsung melempar pancake yang ada di dalam karung itu ke arah asal pancake yang telah menodai bajunya yang (katanya) mahal. Karena kelewat panik, Exoray langsung melesat kabur dari ruangan itu dengan kecepatan Flash (?). Nasib Exoray saat ini sangat beruntung, karena...

Pertama, sebelum pancake yang dilempar Elsword tadi mengenai dirinya, dia udah kabur duluan dari ruang tengah yang isinya orang-orang yang baru kabur dari RSJ itu.

Kedua, ternyata pancake yang dilempar Elsword kagak bakalan mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepalanya Exoray, melainkan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa hambatan ke arah keranjang paprikanya Endrasil yang tergeletak dengan (tak) elitnya di meja.

Mata Endrasil langsung melotot ketika pancake itu mendarat dengan awesome-nya ke keranjang yang isinya setumpuk paprika yang baru saja dia panen dengan suka cita.

"B*NGS*T! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR PANCAKE TERKUTUK ITU KE PAPRIKA GUE, HAH?!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung bungkam melihat Endrasil yang berteriak dengan aura yang mengerikan. Entah kenapa, Raven langsung kabur dari ruang tengah, meninggalkan orang-orang kagak waras yang ada di sana. Oh, bukan! Dia kabur bukan karena takut melihat aura mengerikannya Endrasil, tapi karena Raven memang SUDAH SANGAT STRESS melihat kelakuan orang kagak waras yang ada di ruang tengah!

"AWAS SAJA! KALAU SAMPAI KETAHUAN SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR PANCAKE TERKUTUK KE PAPRIKA GUE, BAKALAN GUE LEMPAR DIA PAKE INI!" Endrasil langsung mengeluarkan semua pancake yang ada di lima karung tersebut dan melemparkan salah satu pancake itu ke sembarang arah. Pancake tersebut sukses mendarat dengan aman sentosa di tangan Eliga yang lagi memegang paprika. Awalnya, Eliga memandangi tangannya yang terkena pancake tadi dengan tatapan kosong! Otaknya harus bekerja keras untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada tangannya.

"Mesin pemakan paprika itu kenapa, ya? Apa dia melamun? Wah! Kalau melamun bisa kesambet, tuh!" pikir Endrasil saat melihat tingkah laku sang pacar. *plak.* Maaf! Maksudnya Eliga.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"UGYAAAA! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR PANCAKE BERACUN INI KE TANGAN GUE YANG MULUS DAN PAPRIKA GUE YANG ENAK INI?!" teriak Eliga histeris, sehisteris Elsword tadi. Chung yang berada tak jauh dari Eliga langsung budek seketika akibat teriakan sang mesin pemakan paprika tadi. *Girl-chan dilempari telur busuk oleh Eliga.*

"Buset dah lu, Ely! Ngapain lu teriak sehisteris itu, sih?!" geram Chung sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"HUEEE! Lihat, Daddy Chung! Tangan gue yang mulus plus paprika gue terkena pancake beracun Cowboy, nih!" rengek Eliga sambil menodongkan tangannya yang terkena pancake tadi ke Chung.

'Nuajiiss! Mulus dari Kanada?! Nyadar, sayang! Bulu di tanganmu setebel bulu jenggot kambing (?)!" jerit Chung dalam hati saat melihat tangan Eliga yang (katanya) mulus itu.

'B*ngs*t! Enak aja lu ngaku paprika itu milikmu! Padahal lu nyolong paprika gue!' umpat Endrasil dalam hati. Endrasil pun mengambil satu pancake lagi dan melemparnya ke arah Eliga. Dan...

Strike!

"UWAAA! SEKARANG RAMBUT GUE PULA YANG KENA!" Karena udah kagak tahan pengen mengamuk, Eliga langsung mengambil beberapa pancake dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Mengakibatkan gelas sakenya Irfan dan winenya Musket menjadi korban selanjutnya dari pelemparan pancake beracun itu.

"ASTAGA! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARI PANCAKE GAGAL INI KE MINUMANKU?!" teriak Ifan mengikuti jejak dua orang yang berteriak tadi.

"Dayo..." Kalau orang lain biasanya teriak histeris atau semacamnya, kalau Musket malah berguman 'Dayo' yang disertai dark aura.

'Mampus! Gue salah lempar, nih!' batin Eliga.

Dengan penuh rasa amarah, Irfan dan Musket (yang masih dengan dark aura-nya) langsung melempari pancake yang ada di meja ke sumbernya. Namun entah kenapa, pancake yang dilempar Musket dan Irfan tadi langsung mendarat di pizza Cheling dan Destroyer Chung.

"PIZZAKU!"

"WHAT THE-DESTROYER KESAYANGANKU!"

Chung dan Cheling berteriak dengan histeris saat melihat benda kesayangan mereka terkontaminasi dengan pancake beracunnya Cowboy. Lalu, mereka melempar balik kue pie itu ke asalnya yang entah kenapa mengenai Elsword lagi (otomatis Elsword bakalan membalasnya dan begitulah seterusnya).

"AYO KITA PERANG!" teriak Chung dengan semangat yang meluap-meluap dan di belakangnya terdapat background gunung berapi yang sedang meletus.

"AYO!"

Dan terjadilah perang pancake di dalam ruang tengah yang (kayaknya) sebentar lagi bakalan hancur...

"HAHAHA! GUE ADALAH HERO! GUE PASTI BAKAL MENANG DALAM PERANG PANCAKE INI! HAHAHA!"

"ENAK AJA! GUE YANG AWESOME INI YANG BAKAL MENANG! HEYAAAA!"

"Dayo~"

Dua setengah jam kemudian...

"RASAKAN INI!"

"HEYAAAA!"

"JURUS LEMPARAN SPAGETI!"

"JURUS LEMPARAN ALA HERO!"

"Dayo~ Aku tidak ikutan perang ini, dayo~ Aku pergi dari sini saja, dayo~"

Seperti yang bisa kita dengar dari teriakan orang-orang kagak waras tadi, perang pancake di dalam ruang tengah itu masih belum selesai! Padahal ruang rapatnya sebentar lagi bakalan hancur, tuh...

"Rasakan ini! HEYAAA!" Endrasil langsung melemparkan pancake itu ke arah Eliga. Tapi entah kenapa, kue pie itu malah mendarat ke mukanya Elsword. Alhasil, Elsword langsung tepar seketika dengan tak elitnya.

"HAHAHA! Walau bukan si Eliga yang kena, tapi yang penting... ADA SATU YANG PINGSAN! HAHAHAHA!"

Belum lima detik Endrasil merayakan keberhasilannya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pancake nyasar melayang dan sukses mendarat dengan mulus tanpa hambatan di mukanya Endrasil.

Endrasil langsung tepar mengikuti jejak Elsword.

"DRASIL!" Eliga langsung menghampiri Endrasil yang tepar dengan gaya yang super lebay sambil meluk-meluk jasad pasangannya. *dibantai.* Maksudnya, tubuh Endrasil.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARI MUKA DRASIL DENGAN PANCAKE ITU?!" tanya Eliga denga penuh rasa amarah. Irfan langsung menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Cheling, yang ditunjuk langsung bergidik ngeri saat dipelototi oleh Eliga.

"M-m-m-ma-" mulut Cheling langsung berciuman dengan pancake beracun yang dilempar Eliga. Otomatis, Cheling langsung pingsan. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, kepala dan punggung Cheling tak sengaja menabrak ujung meja yang kagak terlalu runcing tapi menyakitkan sebelum pingsan di lantai. Dan kemungkinan besar, Cheling bakalan dilarikan ke TPU setempat karena RSUD dan RSJ setempat tidak bisa lagi menangani pasien seperti Cheling.

"Eliga!" panggil Irfan. Eliga langsung memalingkan wajah ke asal sumber suara, dan yang didapatinya adalah lemparan pancake dari Irfan yang sukses menodai wajah dan mulutnya.

"UWAAA! ENAK (?)!" Eliga pun langsung tepar mengikuti jejak Cheling, Elsword, dan pasangan tercintanya, Endrasil. *Girl-chan dibantai Endrasil.*

"HAHAHAHA! RASAKAN LEMPARAN AWESOME DARI ORANG YANG AWESOME!" teriak Irfan sambil membanggakan dirinya, namun tiba-tiba...

"HAHAHAHA-AP!" Saat lagi enak ketawa nista, datanglah pancake nyasar yang sukses masuk ke mulut Irfan. Alhasil, Irfan langsung tepar di meja (karena tadi dia lagi berdiri di atas meja) dengan mulut berbusa. Ternyata yang melempar pancake ke mulut Irfan tadi adalah Chung!

"HAHAHA! AKHIRNYA GUE LAH YANG..."

Kriet!

Terdengarlah suara pintu kebuka, dan apa kalian tau siapa yang membuka pintu itu...

"Chung! Apa yang... WHAT THE HELL YOU BLOODY PIKACHU (?)?!"

Yap! Orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah si pembuat pancake gagal alias Cowboy!

"APA YANG LU LAKUKAN DENGAN PANCAKE GUE DAN KENAPA DI SINI BANYAK KORBAN JIWA YANG BERTEBARAN, HAH?!" Chung nggak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat Cowboy mengeluarkan sebuah buku mantra (yang entah karena dia lupa bawa Revolver atau kagak sengaja kebawa tu buku) beserta dark aura yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Chung... Aku akan membunuhmu!" Chung langsung merinding ketakutan saat Cowboy sudah bersiap-siap akan membacakan mantra kutukan untuknya.

"C-C-Cowboy, kamu kagak main-main k-k-k-kan?" tanya Chung ketakutan, tapi pertanyaannya nggak digubris sama sekali oleh Cowboy.

'Waduh, bakalan mati gue!' jerit Chung dalam hati sambil meratapi nasibnya yang sial.

"MATILAH KAU! EXVER!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Ruang tengah yang hampir hancur itu akhirnya hancur juga akibat ledakan dari mantra Cowboy.

Pemenang dari perang pancake itu adalah... ALEXIA COWBOY MERCOWLYA!

**-The End-**

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

Ok, terdengarlah suara ledakan (tadi) dari ruang tengah Elgang Masion yang membuat Exoray dan orang-orang yang lagi berkumpul di taman yang lumayan jauh dari ruang tengah pun kaget setengah hidup mendengarnya! Akibat ledakan barusan, selain ruang rapat yang hancur lebur, ada juga efek kembang api yang indah.

Exoray: "Wah, kembang api yang indah!"

Rara: "Bener sekali!"

Add: "Aku setuju!"

Musket: "Dayo~"

Raven: "Iya juga!"

Rodestein: "Bukannya asal suara ledakan dan kembang api itu dari ruang tengah, ya?"

Rara: "Ah, iya! Betul banget, Roddy! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di ruang tengah, ya? (Batin: "Kayaknya gue pernah lihat kembang api kayak gitu di rumah Cowboy, deh!)

Add: *menyeringai.* "Entahlah, lihat saja besok! Iya kan, Exoray, Raven, Musket?" (Batin: "Gue udah tau kejadian yang sebenarnya dari Musket! Jadi gue tinggal minta denda sama mereka yang ada di ruang tengah itu! Khukhukhu!")

Exoray, Raven, dan Musket : *mengangguk setuju.* (Batin: "Untung tadi cepat-cepat keluar dari ruang tengah! Kalau tidak, nyawa bisa melayang dalam hitungan detik!")

**-Baru The End-**

* * *

Yang ini memang cukup gaje, tapi tidak apa-apa!

Review! :D


End file.
